devuelta a casa
by haiser
Summary: annie, reiner,ymir y berth, finalmente regresan a su ciudad de origen un reino fuera de las murallas llevandose a armin por error. Annie, reiner y berth son muy queridos y repetados por todas las personas del reino. Armin descubrira las maravillas de ese reino y otro lado de annie que lo dejara indeciso en cuanto regresar o quedarse. ymir vuelve a lidiar con su pasado
1. Chapter 1

**agradecimientos a mi amigo eduardo por ayudarme y darme su punto de vista XD**

**DEVUELTA A CASA**

Tras planear la estrategia de rescatar a annie, reiner berthol e ymir, se pusieron en marcha hacia donde las tropas de exploración mantenían a annie bajo vigilancia, justo esa noche la oficial hanji zoe, había tenido una lesión en la espalda lo que impidió que velara el capullo de cristal en el q se encontraba la joven leonharth, pero eso no significaba que el capullo quedara a solas, armin arlelt quien le había estado observando y apoyando en las investigaciones del soldado zoe, se ofreció para vigilar y captar en la bitácora de hanji cualquier anomalía que llegase a notar, el junto con una guardia de 5 soldados vigilando.  
Llegaron a ser las 3 de la mañana, el pobre arlelt se veía cansado pero a la vez se le podía notar que estaba esperanzado en que algo sucediera, algo que le diera una razón para seguir creyendo que quizás en algún lugar del universo ellos dos podrían ser felices, el estaba disfrutando su tarea admirando aquel capullo cuyo contenido deseaba tocar su rostro.  
un sin fin de cosas pasaban por la cabeza del rubio, hasta que una explosión, aturdió sus sentidos, el techo se vino encima aplastando a armin, los oídos les zumbaban, la vista se le nublo lo único que vio fue una gran boca que se acercaba a él y al capullo, la boca era tan grande que podría tragar toda la habitación. Después de eso perdió la conciencia.

Paso algún tiempo, cuando al fin recuperaba un poco la conciencia. Entre abrió los ojos, pero el sol lo segaba, solo podía escuchar unas voces discutir.

-tenemos que ir nos con o sin él- se escuchaba una voz preocupada que parecía ser de reiner  
-yo no fui quien lo trajo aquí!- dijo una voz molesta que parecía ser de annie  
-fue un error, no creí que siguiera vivo después de derrumbar el sótano- una voz aun más preocupada que parecía ser de berth

el rubio aun intentaba abrir los ojos, aun estaba aturdido por el golpe, pero lo poco que pudo ver al parecer estaban en una llanura había mucho vapor saliendo de un cuerpo, en cuanto escucho la vos de annie se extraño y susurro "annie….?" Después reiner se acerco un poco rápido y escucho la vos de annie una vez más.  
-reiner no!  
fue lo último que escucho y volvió a perder la conciencia.

Mientras él estaba inconsciente los demás decidían que hacer, no estaba entre sus planes secuestrar a armin, trataron de capturan annie rápido antes de que llegaran los demás soldados, que berth no se fijo lo que se hecho a la boca, pero no solo atrapo a armin, también se llevo a otros dos soldados pero murieron dentro de la boca del colosal por el golpe que sufrieron cuando rompieron el techo, armin sobrevivió por milagro.  
-lo que sea que haya pasado no podemos dejarlo aquí , en medio de la llanura en terreno de titanes- decía annie seria, como si no le importara  
-p-pero tampoco podemos regresar, tenemos q irnos ahora.- dijo berth preocupado  
-porque de pronto te importa lo que pase con el- dice reiner cansado tallándose los ojos  
-jeje no es obvio- dice burlona mente ymir, se acerca a annie y le da una palma en el hombro –creo que después de todo no eres tan dura-  
annie se sonroja, desvía la mirada y le contesta – estas malinterpretando las cosas-  
-bien bien…como sea llévemelos con nosotros diré que viene con migo para los médicos lo atiendan y después vemos que hacemos con el – contesto ymir  
-me parece bien- dijo annie indiferente  
-hagan lo que quiera pero ya vámonos- contesto reiner  
-es un largo camino si vamos todos en nuestra forma de titán nos tendremos q hacer pausas para descansar lo que nos hará perder el tiempo, así que nos turnaremos, yo los llevare primero en mi espalda en modo titán, después nos llevara reiner, después ymir y después annie- dijo berth  
-está bien como sea- dijeron reiner e ymir  
-buen plan pero deja de creerte superior- gruño annie  
-bueno, más vale que me hagas caso si quieres salvar a tu "amiguito"- dijo berth un poco inseguro y con un toque de celos.

Annie voltio la mirada un poco apenada, cargo a armin en sus hombros, berth se transformo y con el equipo de maniobra 3d subieron hasta su espalda, y se pusieron en marcha.

Era el turno de ymir, ya eran la de la tarde, reiner, berth y annie hablaban sobre como seria cuando llegaran. Hablaron y hablaron hasta que reiner y berth les gano el sueño, estaban agotados por corres en su forma titán. Mientras que annie permanecía sentada admirando el tierno rostro de armin quien aun estaba inconsciente al lado de ella, después de resistir, finalmente cedió a acariciar su rostro con ternura mientras pensaba "acaso….estabas esperándome….". Sin darse cuenta de que berth había despertado. Viendo como annie acariciaba el rostro de armin con mucha ternura decidió no decir nada y volver a dormir con un nudo en la garganta.

Finalmente los pensamientos de annie fueron desvanecidos por la voz traviesa de ymir.  
-hey tu annie…. es tu turno  
-están bien…- contesta con su cara de puño como siempre y patea a reiner y berth.  
-hey ustedes…despierten-  
-hay! No hagas eso!- despierta limpiándose la baba –estaba soñando con crista por que me despiertas!-  
ymir sale de su cuerpo de titán, escucha a reiner y lo mira retadora mente

-termino el turno de ymir- dijo annie con su cara de puño  
-ya estamos cerca, tienes suerte no caminaras tanto como nosotros- dijo un poco serio berth mientras bajaban de cuerpo titán de ymir. Annie procedió a convertirse en titán, bajo su mano y los subió a todos, ymir se encargo de armin y "siguieron su camino a su ciudad natal"  
_

Una puerta se estremecía tras los golpes de un joven con traje militar, el cual parecía desesperado porque alguien abriera la puerta.  
-SR. LEONHART! SR. LEONHART!- decía mientras golpeaba la puerta desesperado  
finalmente la puerta se abrió y de tras de ella estaba un señor de aproximadamente 45 años.  
-dime… dime…muchacho- contesto un poco cansado  
-H-HAN VUELTO!, HAN VUELTO,- dijo alegremente, el sr leonhart se sorprendió y dejo caer la taza de café que sostenía en su mano, y después se pudo ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

finalmente llegan a unas murallas con unas torres de vigilancia, desde donde los vigías notaron la llegada de el trió titánico y los otros dos, a quienes no lograban reconocer, comenzaron a correr la voz alegremente entre ellos hasta que llego al capitán.  
-HABRAN LAS PUERTAS!, HABRAN LAS PUERTAS!- grito el capitán un poco eufórico, después ordeno a uno de los vigías.  
-avisa a al rey que sus guerreros están aquí!-  
-si señor!- respondió el vigía  
se abrió la enorme puerta que quedaba en medio de dos torres, annie entro con todo y su forma titán, agachando un poco la cabeza, estando adentro se inclino al suelo para que ymir bajara cuidadosamente a armin, y después salió de su cuerpo titán. Al salir una tropa de soldados estaba a su alrededor aplaudiendo con alegría por su llegada llegaron carretas una de ellas con equipo médico, el capitán se acerco a ellos y les hizo una reverencia.  
-bienvenidos a su casa valientes leales del rey- dijo el capitán, y ellos asistieron con la cabeza y dieron las gracias por la bienvenida.  
-equipo médico atiéndalos – ordeno el capitán  
-el viaje hasta acá no es fácil seguro están heridos o algo- les dijo el capitán un poco preocupado  
\- nosotros estamos bien pero nuestro amigo no tanto-  
ymir quien se encontraba atrás un poco alejada del trió titánico con armin en sus hombros se acerco, y puso a armin en una camilla que acababan de traer el equipo médico.  
-su rey la espera- dijo el capitán mientras señalaba una carreta.

Subieron a armin en la carreta del equipo médico, mientras q reiner annie y berth subían a la que les había señalado el capitán, annie puso un pie sobre la carreta y luego se detuvo y regreso a ver preocupada a armin dentro de la otra carreta, ymir procedió a darle una palmada en el hombro como símbolo de que todo estaba bien y se dirigió a subir a la carreta junto con armin. Annie entendió.

-sube ya annie- le dijeron reiner y berth quienes ya estaban adentro de la carreta. Annie subió un poco más tranquila pero aun se sentía mal por él.

Ya había caído la noche todavía quedaba un trayecto de 20 minutos a la ciudad, las carretas se movían sobre un camino de piedra con faros a los lados en medio de un bosque, hasta llegar a una reja de metal, que era la entrada a la ciudad, la cual contrastaba mucho con el interior de las murallas maría, rosa y sina, en esta la gente parecía feliz, no había hambre, ni delincuencia, era una ciudad muy desarrollada. El paisaje de la hermosa ciudad, los invadía de una tranquilidad, y nostalgia por estar de vuelta. Finalmente llegaron al palacio del rey. Cuando entraron al palacio se pudo ver a al rey bajando unas escaleras con alegría mientras los saludaba. La misión no se había completado, pero no iban con las manos bacías, habían obtenido mucha información de las murallas. Aun así este trió no se sentía digno de la bienvenida del rey. Los oficiales y el rey habían sido muy estrictos con ellos cuando los mandaron a las murallas, pero en cambio la bienvenida fue acogedora.  
-DIAS GLOROCIOS COMO HOY! LES HAN HECHO EL DIA AL REINO ENTERO- decía mientras bajaba con ademanes de alegría. Llego hasta ellos y los abrazo.  
-majestad, queremos disculparnos…..la misión…..-dijo un poco triste berth, hasta q el rey lo interrumpió.  
\- nada de eso por ahora! Después mandare a oficiales para que les den sus reportes – dijo el rey con una sonrisa y puso sus manos en los hombro de berth  
-mañana prepararemos un homenaje de bienvenida, el reino entero estará de fiesta, y ustedes recibirán un gran banquete con buena música y buen vino- les dijo el rey y después llamo al servicio. Ellos llegaron inmediata mente e hicieron una reverencia al rey.  
\- majestad-  
-denles unas habitaciones para que se duchen y descansen, denle ropa y comida- dijo el rey con una sonrisa  
-si su majestad- contestaron los sirvientes del rey. Se dirigieron a las escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo muy largo y amplio, muy adornado, con pinturas de los anteriores reyes y sus familias. La cual una de ellas les sorprendió.  
-ymir?- murmuro reiner. annie y berth escucharon y también vieron la pintura, lo único que hicieron fue verse entre ellos sorprendidos y siguieron caminando. Los sirvientes se detuvieron en una puerta y uno de ellos la abrió y dijo  
-habitación para reiner braun-

Reiner entro en la muy amplia habitación, y dos sirvientes entraron con él para mostrarle la habitación. El mismo con berth y por ultimo annie. Una vez que los sirvientes le mostraron su habitación a annie decidieron irse para que annie descansara.  
-bueno eso es todo, cuando este lista baje al comedor para la cena, si necesita algo llámenos- le dijo amablemente uno de los sirvientes mientras estaba en la puerta a punto de salir.

-Una pregunta….-dijo annie antes de que el sirviente saliera  
-dígame- contesto el sirviente  
-las dos personas que venían con nosotros….uno de ellos estaba herido, como esta y donde se encuentra?- dijo un poco preocupada annie  
-se encuentran descansando en las habitaciones de abajo, desea verlos?-contesto amable mente el sirviente  
-si por favor- dijo tranquilamente annie


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-es aquí-

El sirviente llevo a annie hasta la habitación donde se encontraba armin, abrió la puerta, annie entro y vio a armin sobre una cama con la cabeza vendada y su brazo enyesado. Annie lo miro con preocupación y se acerco a su cama.  
-los dejos solos- sonrió amablemente el sirviente y cerró la puerta

Annie tomo la mano de armin y la acaricio con su pulgar mientras lo miraba dormir.  
-perdón por haberte traído hasta acá…-susurro -pero no podía dejarte en medio de la nada….-le decía annie mientras que no dejaba de ver sus labios que de pronto le parecían tan exquisitos, armin simplemente estaba inconsciente. Se acerco a su rostro y acaricio un poco su cabello y poso sus labios en los de el tiernamente, después se alejo y soltó lentamente su mano.  
-oh aquí estas – dijo ymir mientras abría la puerta y ve a annie parada junto a la cama de armin  
-que te dijeron los médicos –dijo annie con su cara puño  
-nada grave, una lesión en la cabeza, un brazo roto, golpes en todo el cuerpo, estará bien…. Le dieron un sedante para que descansara- le contesto ymir  
-hmm…gracias por cuidarlo-dijo annie con tono serio, como si no quisiera dar a entender que se preocupaba por armin.  
–que harás cuando despierte? Como le dirás que se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de las murallas y que nadie de allá sabe que sigue vivo?-le pregunto ymir a annie  
–no sé, simplemente se lo diré lo tiene que aceptar, es mejor estar aquí a que este muerto- dijo fría mente annie y con un poco de agresividad.  
-hey, tu sí que sabes mentirte a ti misma…-le contesto ymir con una sonrisa y un tono burlón  
-en ese caso, no sería la única- le respondió annie con una sonrisa y tono desafiador. Ymir sonrió y se cruzo de brazos.  
-eres parte de la familia real, no es asi?-le dijo annie.  
-pues si lo era…-dijo ymir con tono de indiferencia, como si no le importara, y era cierto, no le importaba en lo más mínimo tener algún contacto con su pasado o con la realeza, lo único que quería era vivir su vida sin preocupaciones  
-si es así, por que el rey no te recibió como tal?- le pregunto annie  
-porque yo renuncie a la realeza hace mucho tiempo, ya no tiene caso- dijo ymir como queriendo terminar el interrogatorio. Después se escucho un gemido procedente de armin quien estaba despertando. Abrió despacio los ojos y vio el techo de la habitación, se dio cuenta que no conocía el lugar e intento levantarse rápidamente, pero su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido y no pudo.  
-no te muevas mucho, tu cuerpo está mal herido tienes que descansar- le dijo fríamente annie y con su cara de puño. Armin se sorprendió mucho, y regreso a ver rápidamente a annie.  
-a-annie!?-dijo muy sorprendido, también vio a ymir, viendo a todos lados de la habitación asustado por no saber donde estaba.  
-d-donde estoy?-dijo armin y el dolor lo volvió a invadir-ahhgg…..q-que paso?-  
-pues veras…es una larga historia-dijo ymir  
-berth te trago por error cuando me rescataron, nos dimos cuentas hasta que salimos de las murallas, estabas mal herido y decidimos traerte con nosotros , a nuestra ciudad natal, un reino a kilómetros de las murallas-dijo tranquilamente annie, armin volvió a mirar al techo aun digiriendo lo que annie le había dicho simplemente no lo podía creer  
-eren…y mikasa…lo saben…-dijo un poco lloroso  
-probablemente crean que estás muerto….-dijo ymir  
-NO NO NO! TENGO QUE VOLVER!-dijo armin tratando de levantarse, ymir y annie trataron de detenerlo  
-armin estas mal herido no debes moverte- le dijo annie, pero armin comenzó a forcejear y a gritar por lo preocupado que deben estar sus amigos. Además le asustaba la idea de estar lejos de las murallas con los traidores de la humanidad  
-EREN! MIKASA!...SUELTENME!- decía armin en su intenso de levantarse de su cama, annie lo sujeto fuertemente del rostro y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, estaba muy cerca de él, que armin se impacto y dejo de moverse, respirando fuerte y con lagrimas en sus ojos miraba a annie  
-armin…tranquilo estas a salvo- le dijo annie con un tono serio. Armin simplemente no lo podía creer, tanto tiempo admirándola encerrada en ese capullo de cristal sin poderla tocar y ahora estaba ahí muy cerca de él. Annie lo soltó al ver que dejo de moverse, ymir noto la química que había en estos dos y solo sonrió.  
-cuando volveré?-dijo armin mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas  
-no lo sé es un viaje muy largo, podríamos llevarte, pero el problema está en entrar a las murallas, pensare en algo mientras te recuperas-le dijo annie seria, seguía mirando a armin muy preocupada por el, armin mantuvo una mirada perdida y triste, pasaron unos segundos y un par de lagrimas salieron de los ojos del rubio, ymir supuso que su presencia está impidiendo que annie mostrara su compasión a armin, estaba impidiendo lo que podría ser un momento decisivo para esta pareja de rubios así que decidió salir, armin se sentía muy perdido y annie era la única que podía consolarlo.  
-iré a ver si la cena esta lista, y a molestar un poco a los chicos- dijo ymir indiferente y salió cerrando la puerta, la habitación quedo en silencio unos segundos hasta que annie decidió hablar.  
-hmm…eren y mikasa no son del tipo que se rinden fácilmente, seguro ellos se niegan a creer que estás muerto- dijo annie tratando de animar a armin. Pasaron otros segundos de silencio y armin hablo  
-porque lo hiciste de nuevo?- dijo armin aun con mirada perdida y triste  
-a que te refieres?-le contesto annie  
-a...perdonarme la vida….-contesto armin, annie se sorprendió por la pregunta y se quedo en silencio pensando que responder.  
-siempre supe que algún día saldrías del capullo y te irías, lo único que pedía era hablar con tigo aun que sea un instante, y ahora estoy aquí con tigo, me gustaría saber por qué…..-le dijo armin y luego la regreso a ver esperando su respuesta. Annie suspiro y se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama de armin, con los codos sobre las rodillas y con una mano jugaba con el anillo que tenía en la otra mano.  
-no lo sé, simplemente no lo sé, no sé por qué- annie quería gritarle en ese momento lo que sentía pero no creyó que fuera buena idea y todos sus sentimientos callaron en un "no sé", pero armin noto lo que estaba detrás de estas palabras.  
-tal vez….. P-porque eres una….buena persona p-para mi…-dijo armin tranquilamente y un poco apenado. Annie lo regreso a ver sorprendida, el sonrió un poco aun con los ojos llorosos, annie puso suavemente su mano en el rostro de armin y limpio sus lagrimas, armin puso su mano sobre la de annie y cerró los ojos, una pequeña lagrima salió de los ojos de armin, annie se conmovió.  
-armin….ya no llores yo estoy contigo, te protegeré…..y buscare la manera para que regreses-le dijo annie.  
-lo siento….debes creer que soy un marica llorón y débil- dijo armin  
-hmm- annie sonrió un poco –nadie dijo que tienes que ser fuerte, además tienes una enorme inteligencia y razonamiento….-le decía con un tono delicado mientras se acercaba a él cerrando los ojos, ya estando sus labios muy cerca uno del otro.  
-heee armin?- le dijo annie sonrojada  
-h-hazlo….- le contesto tiernamente armin, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro sonrojado a más no poder y annie le dio un beso muy tierno que armin correspondió, el beso duro unos segundos más y se separaron se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, armin sonrió tiernamente y acomodo el flequillo de annie detrás de su oreja.  
-armin…gracias por no odiarme después de lo que hice en las murallas, lo lamento mucho, pero al final de cuentas ustedes ganaron, la misión no se completo- le dijo annie  
-creo….que no podría odiarte aun que quisiera….- desvió la mirada y sonrió –pero…..tenía miedo…-  
-miedo de que?- dijo annie confundida  
-miedo de que todo fuera cosa de mi imaginación, pero es verdad en el fondo….eres buena persona-  
-hmm….gracias- dijo annie y sonrió, annie está muy feliz de que armin creyera que era buena persona que por un momento quiso llorar de felicidad, pero no pudo, no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar sus sentimientos, aun q se tratara de armin, no dependía mucho de ella simplemente su llanto se reprimió automáticamente, como si fuera una maquina programada. Tomo la mano de armin y recargo su cabeza en sus manos que sostenían la de armin, armin sonrió y se quedaron asi un buen rato hasta que escucharon unas rizas que se acercaban a la habitación y después tocaron la puerta.  
-hey annie estas ahí?- la voz parecía ser de reiner. Al parecer el berth e ymir estaban cenando y berth y reiner estaban tan felices por estar de vuelta, que hablaban de cosas graciosas con ymir, los tres se estaban divirtiendo asi que decidieron ir por annie para que se les uniera.  
-si, que quieres?- le respondió annie, reiner entro, por suerte annie ya había soltado la mano de armin y reiner creyó que solo estaba charlando con armin.  
-hey annie me había olvidado de lo buena que era la comida de aquí- dijo reiner mientras sostenía una copa, reía por el relajo que se tenía con berth e ymir –vamos no quieres cenar?- dijo alegremente reiner y después vio a armin –tu también armin vamos-  
-g-gracias….pero paso-dijo armin  
-oye…- reiner puso su mano en el hombro de armin –a pesar de lo que paso en las murallas, tú no eres nuestro enemigo y lamento que terminaras acá, así que no te sientas incomodo con nosotros- dijo reiner y guiño un ojo  
-g-gracias….en serio se los agradezco mucho…pero aun estoy muy adolorido- le respondió armin  
-bueno te dejamos descansar, vamos annie-dijo reiner mientras se dirigía a la puerta con annie, annie se detuvo en la puerta y miro a armin  
-quieres que le diga a los sirvientes que te traigan algo?-le pregunto annie  
-n-no no, gracias….quiero dormir….-le respondió armin  
-esta bien descansa…- le contesto annie y cerró la puerta despacio  
-a-annie….-dijo armin haciendo que annie de detuviera y lo regresara a ver –hasta mañana- dijo armin con una voz y sonrisa tierna y amable.  
-hmm….hasta mañana- le respondió annie con una sonrisa, cerró la puerta  
-vamos chicos! berth se quiere tragar todo el solo- se escucho a lo lejos la voz traviesa de ymir  
-n-no es cierto- le respondió berth  
reiner y annie llegaron al comedor y siguieron con lo suyo, después entro un guardia del rey e hizo una reverencia.  
-perdonen la molestia pero hay unas personas que quieren hablar con ustedes- dijo el guardia real  
reiner, berth y annie se regresaron a ver entre ellos con una sonrisa pues ya imaginaban quienes podrían ser.  
-que pasen- dijo reiner  
el guardia abrió la puerta y la primera persona en entrar era una señora de 40 años aproximadamente con cabello castaño, berth se levanto de su silla rápidamente con una sorprendido pero feliz.  
-berthol! Hijo!- dijo la señora mientras abría los brazos y una lagrima de felicidad salía de sus ojos  
-m-mama!- dijo berth alegremente y se apresuro a abrazarla, al mismo tiempo que entraba un señor de 45 años aproximada mente y un matrimonio de la misma edad, el esposo traía un traje militar y la esposa estaba sujeta a su brazo, reiner y annie se sorprendieron y también se levantaron de sus sillas.  
-padre…- dijo annie en voz baja sin moverse de su lugar mirando a su padre, mientras que reiner corrió a abrazar a su padre dándose palmadas en la espalda, después abrazo a su madre y le dio un beso en la frente. Annie y su padre continuaron mirándose sin saber que hacer ninguno de los dos, el padre de annie bajo la mirada.


End file.
